narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinto Uchiha
I didn't put the picture but I will put it on the bottom Curse seal of heavan }} (Affinity) 14px (Secondary) }} Shinto Uchiha is one of the few survivors of the Uchiha Massacre and an S-Ranked Missing-Nin who left The leaf village after coming home to see the clan dead and blood everywhere. He left the village with his sensei who had taught him everything he knew but his sensei didn't last long and went crazy after a few days so Shinto had to kill him and now he wanders the world trying to find itachi so he can have his revenge. Appearance Just look at the picture. Personality Shinto is a very serious man because when he saw his family dead he destroyed his emotions and focused on destroying Itachi and he almost never smiles due to this and when he talks there is no hint of emotion only seriousness and when in a fight he doesn't talk all he does is rush in and cut down his enemeis and if any one distracts him they die to for he has set his brain to do everything it can to hunt down and kill the person who killed his family and friends no matter what... Background birth and genin years Shinto was born into the famous uchiha clan in konoha. He never really knew his parents since they were killed when they were on a mission so he was an orphan so he grew up in a foster home where he lived until he started going to the academy. When Shinto started going to the academy he was considered a prodigy since he got some of the best grades in the academy and he learned at a far more rapid rate then most other students. AT the age of ten Shinto graduated before his classmates and was promoted to Genin where he matured his sharingan to its second tome and trained until he reached the chuunin exams and passed and he was promoted to Chuunin. Chuunin and anbu years When Shinto became a chuunin he started training more and more until he matured his sharingan to its third tome and he trained more in his elemental abilities and chakra control until he could focus his chakra into senbon that could paralyze the enemy. Shinto also was friends with Itachi and shisui and they each trained and tested each other each day to see which one of them had gotten stronger that day but eventually they went seprate paths. After a lot of training the Kage summoned itachi and shinto but since shisui had decided to join the police force he wasn't there. While they were there the kage told them that they were both going to be promoted to Anbu so they accepted and went on many missions where they uncovered conspiracys and stoped them and rogue ninja and captured them. But the peace they had didn't last forever. New abilities and a new rogue ninja one night Shinto was returning from a mission when he ran into itachi who just walked right past him which was not normal so shinto ran towards the clan area to ask what happened but he didn't see anything there exept the dead bodies of his friends and family. After seeing the remains he sprinted to his house to see his parents laying on the ground dead with slash marks through their chests. Now sad and full of rage Shinto closed his eyes and started to cry only to open them and look in the mirror to see his eyes have taken a new form and then he realised what he had to do now so he burnt his anbu gear and made his new gear and left the village but his sensei stoped him and told him he wanted to join him so shinto accepted so they left the village and started searching for itachi but not every one was okay. After a few days his sensei started going insane and tried to kill shinto but he was aware of this and used his newly unlocked abilities and killed him by sealing him with his Susanoo.So he was now alone he hunted Itachi until he met orochimaru who tricked him. He promised information on itachi which he gave him but he accualy druged him and gave him the curse seal of heavan to test it out to see if it would be compatable with regular people and he ran before he could have more tests done on him. After a few weeks shinto got the hang of it and mastered his curse mark so he continued to hunt itachi and he killed every one in his path.